


Blowing out the Candles (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Happy Birthday @cyclone-rachel This ones for you.Karadox-  Kara shows Brainy a birthday tradition sort of…





	Blowing out the Candles (mini fic)

Kara was still not used to going to the DEO as Kara and not Supergirl. She was getting better but she would be lying if she said that it was not strange walking into the building and no one looking at her in fact no one even acknowledged her, like she was a ghost come to haunt her old house.

But she was on an important mission, It was Brainy’s Birthday and with the new year dawning just up ahead it seemed to have gotten lost in the last embers of the year. So Kara went to make sure that did not happen, she would not allow anyone to be forgotten on there birthday especially not her sweet Brainy. 

So she can armed with a bottle of apple cider vinegar and a pink box in her arms and made her way to Brainy’s desk. There he was lost in his thoughts was always looking at the computer eyes narrow and hands pressed together. She walked up behind him and being unable to hold herself back, she bent down to have lips to his ear.

‘Happy Birthday Brainy’

this made him jump.

‘Kara’

‘Hi.’

‘I did not know you were coming.’

‘Why wouldn’t I’

‘I don’t really celebrate my birthday.’ 

‘I know that’s why i didn’t throw you a surprise party.’ 

‘That would not have been wise.’

‘You don’t like party’s?’

‘not exactly I just like smaller, quiet gathering, I tend to thrive in one on one interactions.’

‘Well, good thing it is just me then.’

‘Yes, Then i will take my lunch break then.’

The two of then went to the park just out side the building. Brainy was able to drink his apple vinegar in peace. The two of them stopped to sit on a bench and Kara held the pink box in her lap. she then turned away from him and opened the box a few moments of fiddling and she looked back to him.

‘Can you close your eyes for me.’

‘very well,’

Kara then took the item out of the box and she looked around for anyone to see her, she then lit the candle with her heat vision.

‘You can open them now.’

When brainy opened his eyes he saw a single lit candle on top of a blueberry scone. 

‘That is a scone.’

‘yes it is.’

‘Isn’t traditionally cake.’

‘Yeah but you don’t like cake, and its your birthday and I know you like scones better.’ 

‘Thank you, Mon el would usually makes a cake that i never eat but everyone else seemed to have enjoyed.’

‘so you do have party’s.’

‘yes but Mon el takes any reason to party.’

‘your right, but i can’t help but think it was more than that.’

Brainy looked away and smiled to himself,

‘Yes I think so or at lest i hope so.’

Kara held the scone closer to him.

‘Blow out your candle and make a wish.’

‘Yes, this part I’m familiar with.’

Brainy then looked more intensely than any man has ever looked at a blueberry scone or ever will again, before blowing out his candle. Kara then handed him his scone after taking out the candle.

‘Thank you, Kara.’

‘That’s ok.’

‘No, I would have been lonely today, more than out of place then usual. I don’t know when or if i can go home so days like this can be hard. Day’s I never cared about or not even wanted to care about become the days i miss most because it makes me think about how much everyone else cared about me, Even if I don’t want to care about myself. So Thank you ’

Kara looked at him for a moment before pulling him close to her. He put his hand on her back as she breathed him in. Kara then pulled away and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She then fully let him go and rubbed his fore arm.

‘Well, now you’ve done it.’

‘Done what?’

‘Now I have to fill you with blueberry scones.’

They both smiled as she handed him the box

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr


End file.
